The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A user can provide touch input to a computing device (a tablet computer, a mobile phone, etc.) via a virtual keyboard displayed on a touch display of the computing device. For example, the user may input a string of characters by selecting a sequence of keys of the virtual keyboard. Each virtual keyboard may be configured for a specific script. For example, an English virtual keyboard can be configured for the traditional Roman alphabet. Some languages, however, utilize scripts that include hundreds or thousands of unique characters. Virtual keyboards for these languages/scripts can be very complex and difficult for use, which can result in slow user input.